Mobile wireless devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet computing devices, etc.) may include communication devices that can receive content (e.g., video content, audio content, etc.) from a content provider. The mobile wireless devices connect to a wireless network, such as a cellular network, to receive the content from the content provider.
Multicast broadcast techniques (e.g., multimedia broadcast multicast service (“MBMS”)) may be used to provide content to multiple mobile devices over a single channel. In contrast, with a unicast transmission, content transmitted to multiple mobile devices may require multiple channels that are each dedicated to a single mobile device. While providing content via a multicast broadcast may limit strain on the wireless network in relation to when content is provided via unicast transmission, multicast resources, used to provide content via multicast broadcast techniques, may be limited.